Another dimension, Dream or reality ?
by Kitsune-chama
Summary: Et si Raven et Break possédaient un autre corps dans une autre dimension ? Et si, par le biais d'un rêve, nos deux compères changeaient involontairement de corps et se retrouvaient dans ce fameux monde parallèle ? Et si cette fameuse dimension avait pour nom Abyss mais n'était pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient ? Et si tout cela ne se résumait pas qu'à un simple rêve ?...
1. Songe d'une nuit d'orage

_Bonjour bonjouuuur... ou bonsoir, selon le moment où vous viendrez ici. :)_

**Petite note de l'auteur qui, comme d'hab finit en pavé :** Alors voilà, je me lance dans une fic' à chapitres qui, je l'espère vous plaira. L'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif et a lieu avant le début de la série. Il y aura aussi quelques personnages de ma création. D'ailleurs, en parlant des personnages, ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Seuls les quelques personnages de mon invention qui arriveront plus tard sont de moi. Le reste est à cette chère Jun MOCHIZUKI. Hum, je crois que j'ai tout dit. J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient positives ou non afin que je puisse savoir si la suite de cette fic' mérite d'être postée ou si je dois tout simplement arrêter le massacre.

Sinon, afin de vous mettre dans l'ambiance, vous pouvez écouter des enregistrements d'orages (ce prologue a été écrit lors d'une nuit d'orage, d'où le titre assez recherché haha) ainsi que l'OST du manga Shiki qui se nomme Day and night.

Sur ce, j'arrête (enfin) de vous embêter plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**00 : Songe d'une nuit d'orage...**_

Je suis seul dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, il fait aussi noir dans ma tête que pourrait l'être le pire des mauvais rêve. Les ténèbres omniprésents dehors semblent avoir envahi la pièce. Le bruit de la pluie se fait entendre, douce mélodie teintée de mélancolie résonnant douloureusement à mes oreilles, je le sens, un orage approche. La fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte mais qu'importe, je n'éprouve pas l'envie d'aller la refermer, la sombre tristesse pourtant imperceptible des gouttes allant s'écraser sur le toit et le sol de la ville ne me parviendrait plus sinon.

De toutes les choses, de toutes les musiques que j'ai bien pu entendre depuis le début de ma pénible existence, il n'en est aucune qui n'égale le son de la pluie. Si doux, si harmonieux à mes oreilles, il m'apaise et me calme, m'aide à réfléchir, à mettre les choses au clair dans mon esprit. Mon esprit en ce moment si tourmenté, mon esprit, assaillit de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas encore trouvé de réponses, hélas. Mon esprit qui, plongé dans la plus insoutenable des tortures, aimerait beaucoup trouver le calme mais aussi des réponses à ces fameuses questions qui me hantent depuis quelques temps déjà et qui se multiplient, jours après jours …

Depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas dormi plus de trois heures ? Comme il est loin à présent, le bon vieux temps. Ô comme elle me manque, cette époque où je pouvais me laisser aller à mes rêves, sans crainte d'une mauvaise surprise. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, non, plus rien. C'est impossible à présent. Mais suis-je condamné à passer mes nuits tel un fantôme ? Affichant un sourire forcé le jour qui se fanera, encore et encore dès que le crépuscule approche. J'ai peur.

Il fait nuit, pas un seul son autre que celui de la pluie martelant le sol et les toits des maisons ne se fait entendre. Réveil est endormie, bercée par le doux clapotis des larmes que verse le ciel, tout est calme, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, incapable de savoir si j'ai rêvé ou non. A quoi bon lui faire part de tout ceci si, au final, il me prend pour un fou ?

**_"Illusion réelle ou réalité illusoire ?"_**

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, qui croire, quoi dire. Je suis persuadé de n'avoir pas rêvé. Et pourtant...

**_"Brides d'un rêve éveillé ou souvenirs d'un autre monde ?"_**

Il est tard, très tard, sûrement trop. Je n'ai plus conscience du temps qui passe depuis un certain temps déjà, je sais juste qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je suis sensé dormir comme tout être normalement constitué. Mais, quoi que je fasse, je n'y parviens plus, car, à peine ais-je baissé ma garde que les souvenirs reviennent, mais sont-ce seulement des souvenirs ? Mon corps se rappelle de choses que je ne suis pas sensé avoir vu et encore moins vivre.

**_"Alors pourquoi cette impression que mon cœur se déchire ?"_**

Un visage me revient en mémoire, le tien. Et l'espace d'un instant je me questionne sur ton identité. Puis la réalité me rattrape et, comme un boomerang, me renvoi cette flopée d'image en pleine face. Toujours plus fort, de plus en plus fréquemment. A chaque fois que j'essais d'oublier ces souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**"Alors pourquoi j'ai si mal lorsque l'idée d'avoir rêvé prend toute la place dans mon esprit, éliminant toutes les autres ?"**_

Sauf une. Celle que j'étais bien là-bas, à vivre, à dire et à faire toutes ces choses. Me plongeant toujours un peu plus dans le plus grand des désarrois, ces deux idées combattant dans ma tête, y causant bon nombre d'interrogations dont une, récurrente : que faire ?

Le regard perdu dans le vide, fixant sans le voir le plafond à la peinture blanche quelque peu écaillée, j'écoute l'orage qui gronde au loin. La pluie devient plus forte, l'écho des gouttes qui se répercute dans le silence de mon appartement me fait doucement revenir à la réalité : je ne dormirais pas non plus cette nuit. Renonçant à trouver le sommeil qui, de toute façon ne viendra pas, ne viendra plus, je me redresse.

Tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux ondulés noir de jais, je cherche à tâtons une cigarette, je m'étais pourtant jurer d'arrêter. Cependant, elle est l'une des rares choses que je pourrais encore qualifier de remède contre l'anxiété, tant pis, j'arrêterais plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin de faire le vide. Oh oui, le vide. Ne plus penser à rien. A défaut de pouvoir faire le tri dans ma tête, au moins pouvoir se vider l'esprit, aussi court soit l'instant.

**_"Je voudrais tant oublier. Alors pourquoi je m'y accroche comme un naufragé à son radeau ?"_**

Ayant enfin mis la main sur mon briquet, je l'allume. Au même moment, un éclair zèbre le ciel, comme si celui-ci tenait à me signifier son désaccord. Le tonnerre gronde à deux ou trois kilomètres au dessus de moi. Je me lève pour de bon, ayant dans l'idée d'aller à la cuisine dans l'espoir de me faire un peu de café, toujours avec ma cigarette. Plongé dans les ténèbres de mon petit appartement, je sens l'orage qui se rapproche, encore quelques minutes et la symphonie du tonnerre atteindra son point culminant. Les éclairs sont de plus en plus nombreux, chaque flash devenant de plus en plus aveuglant, pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. J'arpente mon domicile comme l'âme en peine que je suis. A présent, je suis dans le couloir, légèrement rassuré, le vide commence à se faire. Une autre bouffée, un nouveau grondement et l'éclair qui suit laisse entrevoir une ombre qui n'est pas la mienne. Celle-ci m'attend, elle est près de la cuisine. D'un geste détaché elle agite la main, semblant me demander de la suivre.

Je reste là, figé comme une statue de pierre, paralysé car, à part moi, il est censé n'y avoir personne d'autre dans cet appartement. Un énième grondement cette fois-ci assourdissant suivit d'un autre éclair qui illumine le ciel me font sursauter. La pluie se fait plus insistante, si forte que l'on pourrait presque croire qu'elle va briser les toits des maisons de la ville. L'ombre qui était au bout du couloir à disparue, un rire me parvient, sinistre, presque cruel. Malfaisant.

**_"Suis-je en plein cauchemar ? Ou n'ais-je finalement jamais cessé de rêver ? J'ai peur..."_**

Ma cigarette est tombée, je ne prends pas la peine de la ramasser, elle s'est éteinte pendant sa chute. J'en viens à regretter amèrement le calme presque oppressant qui régnait jusqu'à il y a peu. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, l'air est irrespirable. Comme à ce moment là...

**_"Que se passe t-il ? J'ai peur..."_**

Je n'ai plus du tout envie de faire le vide. Le silence de cette nuit d'orage entrecoupé par le tonnerre qui résonne, encore et toujours devient de plus en plus accablant. Les murs semblent se rapprocher de moi sans que je puisse rien faire, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, il faut que je me calme. La peur grandissant au fur et à mesure que je me dirige vers la cuisine je me fige et retiens de justesse un cri de pure frayeur lorsque la porte de la dite cuisine claque alors qu'un nouvel éclair illumine tout le couloir, pas de trace de l'ombre, je suis plus seul que jamais.

**_"Comme une silhouette dans les ténèbres de la nuit, doucement le fantôme se faufile. Personne ne l'a jamais vu, et ceux qui l'ont déjà rencontré ne sont plus là pour témoigner. Assassinés, il les a..."_**

A présent devant la porte, une main sur la clenche sans pour autant oser ouvrir, je suis tétanisé. Déglutissant bruyamment, je guette, à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant me paraître suspect. Le son caractéristique d'une chaise qu'on déplace puis, le tonnerre assourdissant. L'orage est bel et bien là. J'ai envie de fuir mais, ou aller ? Dans ce rêve étrange qu'est devenue ma vie, je n'ai plus de repères.

**_"Que faire ?"_**

Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il me reste, j'ouvre soudainement la porte dans le vain espoir d'effrayer le voleur, si tant est qu'il y en ait un. C'est peine perdue, l'ombre est ici, tranquillement assise, les pieds sur la table. Elle me regarde, me fixant intensément de ses yeux rouge sang.

**_"Tous ces innocents, il les a..._**

**_Assassinés..._**

**_Assassinés..._**

**_ASSASSINES !"_**

Un énième éclair illumine la pièce dévoilant le sourire édenté peu rassurant de l'ombre. Ses yeux brillent alors d'une lueur sadique, animés peut-être par une quelconque folie qui, à son point culminant, est sûrement la cause de beaucoup de dégâts.

**_"C'est lui..."_**

Ses coudes ont remplacés ses pieds sur la table, sa tête reposant sur le dos de ses mains et me fixant toujours de ce regard faisant froid dans le dos, l'ombre se met à rire. Ce rire dissolu et effrayant n'augurant que peine et malheur, ce rire qui, lorsque vous l'entendez, ne vous laisse imaginer rien d'autre que le funeste présage de votre propre mort, atroce, affreuse…

**_"Le fantôme à l'œil rouge !"_**

Ce rire qui a le don de me glacer le sang et ce, peu importe le nombre de fois que je l'entends, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille, c'est le rire emplit de folie a peine contrôlée d'une personne que je connais bien, trop bien. Cette ombre ayant une apparence presque fantomatique …

_- Hi hi~, serais-ce moi qui t'effraie ainsi, Raven, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Gilbert ?_

_- Break ! Que viens-tu faire ici à une heure pareille ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

Le calme quasiment olympien dont faisait preuve l'ombre du nom de Break contrastait énormément avec mon attitude. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme après m'avoir fichu une peur pareille ?! Malheureusement, ce calme olympien ne semblait être cependant qu'une apparence car il régnait un chaos à la limite du supportable dans l'esprit tordu de mon invité surprise.

**_"Pourquoi cette même lueur hésitante et incertaine dans son regard ?"_**

Invité surprise qui, même si il ne l'avouera jamais, se posait en fait bon nombre de questions hélas tout aussi sans réponses que les miennes. Et pour cause, ce sont les mêmes.

_- Raven, l'heure est grave, il faut qu'on parle !_

**_"Break n'emploi jamais ce ton là avec moi. Je le savais, le cauchemar continu..."_**

Un dernier éclair déchirant encore une fois le ciel et illuminant la pièce entière me prouva à quel point Break était sérieux. Le coup de tonnerre assourdissant qui suivit sonna le début d'une longue et éprouvante conversation dans laquelle nombres de nos souvenirs récents auraient peut-être dû rester enfouis dans nos mémoires et ce à jamais…

* * *

Merci infiniment d'avoir lu. Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Sachez que j'ai terriblement peur de vous avoir déçu aussi, avoir votre avis serait vraiment apprécié. Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul, du moment que je sais ce que vous en pensez je serais contente. Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous désirez la suite ou non si vous avez aimé:)


	2. Tout a commencé quand

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs :)**

**Diclamer :** Les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent TOUS à Jun MOCHIZUKI je ne fais que jouer avec. Alyss, Ruby, Timottéo et Giovanni sont à moi, les pauvres.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme le prologue de cette histoire semble vous avoir plu, je poste sans plus attendre le chapitre 1. Merci à ceux qui ont réviewés le prologue, vos gentils commentaires m'ont vraiment motivée pour écrire la suite :). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez de me lire après ce premier chapitre qui se veut assez léger. J'ai tenté l'humour à certains moments, j'espère ne pas m'être plantée XD. Je trouve ce chapitre peut-être un peu court mais je vous laisse seuls juges.

Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, l'histoire ne se déroule pas dans l'univers du manga mais dans une autre dimension. Même si c'est évoqué dans le résumé je le précise ici afin que vous n'ayez pas de mauvaises surprises. C'est donc un Univers Alternatif.

Je crois que j'ai tout dis maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je ne mords pas vous savez ^^. Mais vous n'êtes en rien obligés, encore heureux d'ailleurs, j'aimerais juste avoir vos impressions, ce que vous aurez pensé de ce chapitre qui, comme quelques autres à venir, contient une chanson. A propos de ça, j'espère que le fait d'inclure des (parfois bouts de) chansons ne vous gênera pas trop, j'aime écrire en musique et celles que j'inclus en général visent à vous mettre dans la même ambiance que moi lors de l'écriture du chapitre ou du passage. Malheureusement, si cela vous déplait, j'en suis infiniment désolée et je souhaite que les chapitres dans lesquels la musique sera présente vous plairont tout de même.

Donc, pour finir, pour ceux que cela intéresse, la chanson chantée par Ruby dans ce chapitre est un Ending d'Angel Beats ayant pour nom « Brave song ». C'est une chanson d'Aoi Tada.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE ! :** Ce chapitre ainsi que tous les autres se situent AVANT le prologue. C'est un genre de retour en arrière donc les évènements du prologue n'ont pas encore eut lieu. Vous suivez ? Vous n'en apprendrez hélas pas plus sur les étranges questions de Gilbert avant un bon moment. Mouahaha

Sur ce, je ne vous dérange vraiment plus.

Bonne lecture cher lecteur, en espérant que vous passiez un bon moment :)

* * *

_**01: Tout commença quand….**_

Les pâles rayons du soleil matinal baignent son visage d'une douce lumière en cette belle matinée d'été. En cette nouvelle journée ou seule la tête de la dormeuse est visible par delà l'immense couverture qui la couvre, les fins rayons de l'astre du jour viennent illuminer sa chevelure blond vénitien, donnant quelques reflets roux à cette crinière de feu. Plusieurs mèches rebelles toute de longueur irrégulières masquent les yeux et une partie du visage de la princesse. Mais, si l'on y regarde d'un peu plus près, juste à côté d'une de ses pommettes et marquant la peau d'opaline de la jeune femme on peut y voir une cicatrice ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un renard. Cicatrice vestige d'une journée qu'elle et sa sœur auraient aimé n'avoir jamais vécue. Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, un imperceptible sourire prend lentement place sur les lèvres de la jeune Ruby Kurotenshi, chose extrêmement rare et précieuse aux yeux de l'individu venant de s'infiltrer dans la chambre sans un bruit. Individu qui, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher outre mesure, se prend lui aussi à sourire, perdu dans la contemplation du visage de la belle endormie.

Sortant soudainement de ses réflexions et se rappelant le but premier de sa visite à sa jumelle, la jeune Alyss Kurotenshi, prenant ses aises, saute de la balustrade du balcon attenant à la chambre de sa sœur et traverse prestement la pièce afin de tirer les rideaux de la baie vitrée. Mais cela ne semble pas déranger le moins du monde la jeune princesse…

_- Aller aller, debout là dedans ! Le matin est là, c'est l'heure !_

Princesse que les chaleureux rayons de ce soleil d'été n'ont pas l'air de déranger le moins du monde, elle est encore plongée dans les bras de Morphée. Elle en est cependant gentiment tirée par sa sœur qui, d'un sourire éclatant parvient à lui faire oublier son mécontentement.

_- Pardonnes moi de venir si tôt mais…._

La jeune Alyss ne sourit ainsi que très rarement. Et le sourire qu'elle affiche aujourd'hui est tout sauf triste. C'est un sourire heureux, sincère, comme Ruby n'en à plus vue depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Douze ans pour être précis. Cela fait douze ans maintenant que les sourires d'Alyss et Ruby ont quittés ce monde, en même temps que leur mère. Oui, et depuis ce temps, les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient renfermées sur elles mêmes doivent réapprendre à vivre comme avant. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela puisque rien ne pourra jamais remplacer leur vie jusqu'à ce fameux jour il y a douze ans mais...

Mais c'est une autre manière de vivre qu'elles ont du apprendre. Une autre manière de rire, de sourire, d'extérioriser toutes ces émotions qu'elles n'ont plus eut l'envie de montrer depuis l'assassinat de leur maman. Les sentiments étant quelque chose d'assez précieux pour elles, les deux princesses préfèrent les masquer au monde, ne dévoilant leurs véritables pensées ou émotions qu'aux personnes proches de leur entourage.

Le palais est calme, une belle journée s'annonce, il n'y a pas un seul nuage à l'horizon…

_- …Devines quoi, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer et c'est de la plus haute importance ! _

_- Oui, je m'en doutais. Et quelle est cette incroyable nouvelle cette fois ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu as enfin réussi à échapper à ce pauvre Giovanni après lui avoir une fois de plus subtilisé une de ses pâtisseries, hm ?_

Le sourire d'Alyss devient alors non plus heureux mais espiègle et narquois tandis qu'elle claironnait :

_- Je suis donc si prévisible ? Mmmh, il y a de ça mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Si je suis venue si rapidement ce n'est pas pour le plaisir sadique de voir ton adorable frimousse au réveil, enfin, pas totalement, je suis sortie ce matin et…_

_- Oh tu es sorti ? Puis-je savoir en quoi est-ce un miracle ?_ Railla Ruby qui commençait à s'impatienter

_- Mais arrêtes de me couper aussi ! Doooonc je suis sortie ce matin et je peux te dire que bientôt, toutes ces années de galères seront derrière nous._

_- Comment ça ? Et surtout du jour au lendemain ? Pardonne mon scepticisme mais le fait de savoir cela ne nous avance pas vraiment. _Déclara la jeune femme, ironique et amère._ Si tu m'as réveillé juste pour me dire ce genre de choses c'était franchement idiot._

_- Et si je te dis que notre souhait s'est réalisé et que nous ne serrons plus seules à présent ? Si tu m'écoutais un peu _se lamenta la brune_, ce que j''essais de te dire_ _c'est que le royaume va pouvoir être sauvé…_

La brise légère s'infiltrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme par la baie vitrée restée entre ouverte fait bouger les rideaux et vient chatouiller les visages des deux sœurs tel un million de plumes. Ruby Kurotenshi est à présent tout à fait réveillée. Frottant une dernière fois ses yeux d'un vert clair, presque translucide, encore incertaine d'avoir bien saisie l'ampleur des mots de sa jumelle, elle demande dans un murmure, incrédule :

_- Hein ? Quoi ? Alyss, tu veux dire que... _

_- Oui, tu as bien entendu, ILS sont ou seront bientôt ici._

_- Nos prières auraient-elles finalement été exaucées après tant de temps ?!_

_- Il semblerait. M'en veux-tu donc toujours de t'avoir réveillée ?_

Mais la moquerie de sa jumelle passa inaperçue au grand dam de celle-ci qui fit mine de bouder. Plongée dans ses pensées, Ruby demanda, distraite dans ses réflexions :

_- Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors… alors cela voudrait dire que… que nous allons pouvoir continuer de faire vivre le royaume comme maman l'aurait voulu ?_

Réalisant soudainement l'ampleur de ce qu'elle vient de dire, Ruby regarde sa sœur, des étoiles pleins les yeux, leurs vies d'incertitudes, de craintes et de peurs prenaient fin en ce moment même. Des larmes qu'elle voudrait retenir perlent au coin de ses paupières. Doucement elle réalise peu à peu que, si sa sœur dit vrai, toutes ces années de souffrances, de déception et de peine prendront bientôt fin. Grâce à eux. Ceux que la lune a choisis pour sauver ce monde de la destruction et du chaos qui règne en maître depuis la mort de leur mère. Ceux que l'astre de la nuit a jugé capable d'affronter la terreur que sème le Renard depuis presque autant de temps et d'y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute.

De son côté, Alyss éprouve la même chose. Même si cela ne se lit pas vraiment sur son visage resté impassible, au fond d'elle, elle ressent un immense soulagement. Elle ne l'avouera certainement jamais mais, elle aussi a souffert et pleuré durant toutes ces années. Alors que Ruby exprimait clairement sa peine et pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis qu'elle restait impassible, tentant de masquer au maximum ses peines et ces déceptions. C'était toujours le soir qu'elle craquait. S'assurant de n'être vue par personne, même pas de Ruby. C'était toujours la nuit que, au fond de son lit, pendant que les autres dormaient, elle laissait éclater sa douleur, laissant libre court à ses larmes tant refoulées le jour. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Pas devant sa sœur qui avait désespérément besoin d'elle. Alors quand ça n'allait vraiment pas et que les larmes de sa jumelle devenaient intarissables, elle la serrait encore un peu plus fort contre elle, priant de toutes ses maigres forces pour ne pas craquer et espérant de tout cœur que le soir arriverait vite, qu'elle puisse enfin, elle aussi, se laisser aller à sa tristesse...

Mais aujourd'hui était différent et Alyss savait que devant le visage si heureux de sa sœur, elle ne parviendrait plus à se retenir de pleurer. C'est lorsque sa jumelle étouffa difficilement un sanglot qu'elle craqua à son tour. Se mettant à pleurer de joie de savoir qu'enfin l'aide tant attendue leur serait apportée, Alyss et sa sœur tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Toutes ces années à faire de leur mieux pour tenter de maintenir à la surface, empêcher de sombrer un royaume, leur royaume à la dérive se déchirant de plus en plus et ce, jours après jours. Et tout cela à cause d'un seul homme dont personne ne sait rien, mis à part son surnom : Le Renard.

Toutes ces années à devoir assister sans presque pouvoir rien faire à la destruction du peuple, leur peuple, maintenant à deux doigts de la guerre civile qu'elles et leur père avaient pu éviter, parfois in-extremis jusqu'à maintenant où la situation a atteint son point culminant…

Ce matin là, alors que le soleil commençait sa lente ascension dans le ciel, deux sœurs pleurant à chaudes larmes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre prirent conscience que la fin des malheurs accablants le royaume d'Abyss depuis bientôt douze ans était proche…

_- Dans combien de temps ? Qui t'a prévenue de leur arrivée imminente ? _S'enquit Ruby après un temps plus ou moins long, remise de ses larmes et déjà toute excitée de la venue de ceux censés sauver leur monde.

_- En me réveillant à l'aube ce matin, je suis allée voir l'oracle qui m'a dit que deux personnes, deux hommes, arriveront bientôt. Voici ses mots, précisément :_

**_"Deux individus, deux hommes. L'un blanc comme neige, l'autre aussi noir que les ténèbres. Ils viendront d'un monde différent du nôtre le lendemain de la lune bleue."_**

_Autrement dit, dans un peu moins de trois jours, l'oracle ne se trompe jamais. Nous allons enfin avoir l'aide que nous espérions depuis si longte…._

Alyss ne finit jamais sa phrase, interrompue par Timottéo, le majordome attitré des jumelles qui frappait quelques coups timides à la porte, n'osant pas entrer de peur de déranger la jeune femme.

_- Mademoiselle Ruby, est-ce que mademoiselle votre sœur est avec vous ? Le cuisinier, Giovanni la cherche partout. Apparemment, mademoiselle Alyss aurait encore usé de son don de Télékinésie afin de voler une tarte à la fraise censée vous être servie ce matin même… Ce pauvre homme est dans tous ses états, il…_

_- Aaaah, j'ai horreur qu'on me coupe quand je parle ! _Pesta la télé kinésiste en grommelant. Puis, d'un air entendu, elle déclara, un sourire dans la voix :

- _Shhhh, je ne suis pas là…_

Un clin d'œil complice, un fou rire à peine retenu et l'espiègle Alyss Kurotenshi est déjà debout sur la rambarde du balcon de la chambre de sa sœur, dos au vide, ses cheveux bruns portant le reflet de la douce lumière jaune-orangée du soleil de ce début de matinée d'été. Le vent léger agite les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage et les yeux d'or de la jeune femme. Celle-ci après un dernier signe de la main à sa jumelle disparaît sans un bruit, plongeant dans le vide, un petit sourire satisfait et taquin sur les lèvres…

Ignorant les coups répétés de Timottéo sur la porte non fermée à clé de sa chambre, la jeune princesse se lève et pieds nus, se rend sur le balcon. Les coudes sur la balustrade, Ruby aperçoit sa sœur, son sabre « Hana no ame » (qui signifie « fleur de pluie » en Japonais) accroché dans son dos, en train d'essayer, sûrement en vain, de fuir Giovanni, ce pauvre cuisinier encore et toujours éprouvé par les disparitions toujours inopportunes des gâteaux ou autres bonbons de sa fabrication.

Du coin de l'œil, elle observe avec un plaisir sadique la course-poursuite effrénée qu'est, comme elle l'avait prédit, en train de perdre sa jumelle. Devant une vision pour le moins rocambolesque d'une Alyss fuyant à toute jambes le cuisinier et son armée de domestiques qui, peu à peu, gagnent du terrain, le rire cristallin de la jeune femme se fait entendre. Douce musique portée par le vent jusqu'aux oreilles des domestiques dans lesquelles il résonne encore et encore, comme la fin d'un enfer. Stoppés net par ce son si inhabituel qu'ils n'étaient plus habitués à entendre, la horde de domestiques ayant pris part à l'opération « attrapage de princesse trop gourmande pour son bien » lancée quelques minutes plus tôt par Giovanni se fixent, incrédules, pensant avoir rêvé. Durant ce laps de temps, Alyss en profita pour s'enfuir mais, peu importait à présent car la joie était de retour au palais…

Laissant là les employés à leur réflexion, le regard de Ruby change de direction. Se rappelant soudainement les paroles d'une chanson que chantait sa mère pour les rassurer, elle et sa sœur, après un cauchemar, les yeux perdus dans le lointain horizon du ciel bleu sans nuages de cette matinée d'été, la princesse, dans un murmure quelque peu incertain commence à chanter…

"_Itsu mo hitori de aruiteta furikaeru to minna wa tooku_

**(J'ai toujours marché seule et, lorsque je me retourne, les autres sont loin.)**

_Sore de mo atashi wa aruita sore ga tsuyosa datta_

**(Malgré cela, j'ai continué de marcher, c'était là ma force)**

_Mou nani mo kowakunai sou tsubuyaite miseru_

**(Je n'ai plus peur de rien, c'est en tout cas ce que je vous ai murmuré)**

_Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte omoide no nake ni ikiteku dake_

**(Tout le monde finit seul un jour et continu de vivre à travers les souvenirs)**

_Kodoku sae aishiwaratterareru you ni atashi wa tatakaun da_

**(Je me battrais afin de pouvoir même apprécier et rire de la solitude)**

_Namida nante misenain da. »_

Ses cheveux blond vénitiens volent au gré du vent, le regard toujours fixé sur le ciel, les souvenirs affluents lentement mais sûrement dans sa tête. D'une voix plus assurée au fur et à mesure qu'elle se souvient, Ruby continue de chanter de sa voix douce et claire, presque mélancolique…

_« Itsu mo hitori de aruiteta ikusaki ni wa gaka ga matteta_

**(J'ai toujours marché seule, et une falaise m'attendait au bout)**

_Sore de mo atashi wa aruita tsuyosa no shoumei no tame_

**(Malgré cela, j'ai continue de marcher pour prouver ma force)**

_Fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze ase de shatsu ga haritsuku_

**(Un vent fort souffle sur moi et mon tee-shirt me colle à cause de la sueur)**

_Itsuka wasurete shimaeru nara ikiru koto sore wa tayasui mono…_

**(Si je parvenais à oublier cela un jour, alors vivre serait si simple…)**

_Boukyaku no kanata e to ochite iku nara sore wa nigeru koto darou ?_

**(Et si je tombais au loin dans l'oubli, ce serait fuir n'est-ce pas ?)**

_Ikita imi sura kieru darou ?_

**(Même le sens d'avoir vécu disparaitrait, n'est ce pas ?) »**

Pour elle, ces mots n'ont jamais été aussi vrais que lorsqu'elle et sa sœur, alors enfants virent leur mère mourir sous leurs yeux impuissants, incapable de faire quelque chose car pas assez fortes pour lutter contre l'adversaire.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle chante, en cet instant où seul le vent soufflant dans les arbres est témoin de ses sentiments les plus intimes et les emportent au loin. C'est pour montrer, lui prouver que, même si les années passent, Ruby ne la pas oublié et ne l'oubliera pas. C'est sur cette pensée allant vers sa défunte mère que la jeune femme se remet à chanter, une immense tristesse perceptible dans sa voix à la limite de se briser…

_« Kaze wa yagate naideta ase mo kawaite_

**(Le vent s'est bientôt calmé, ma sueur a également séché)**

_Omaka ga suite kita na nanika atta kke ?_

**(J'ai commencé à avoir faim, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?)**

_Nigiyaka na koe to tome ni ii nioi ga yatta kita_

**(J'entends des voix bruyantes en même temps que je sens une bonne odeur)**

_Itsu mo hitori de aruiteta minna ga matte ita_

**(J'ai toujours marché seule et tout le monde m'attendait)**

_Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake_

**(Tout le monde finit seul un jour et continu de vivre à travers les souvenirs)**

_Sore de mo ii yasuraka na kono kimochi wa_

**(Malgré cela, ça me convient. Ces sentiments paisibles)**

_Sore wo « nakama » to yobun da_

**(Je les appelle « mes amis »…) »**

Avec le temps, la peine devient plus supportable mais…

Mais le temps n'efface pas les souvenirs et, même si les années passent, le sentiment de manque et toujours là, lui. Survient avec lui la peur. Insondable sentiment qui se plait à s'insinuer en vous doucement, lentement, et qui, malgré votre lutte acharnée contre le doute, comme un serpent vient vous serrer le cœur et vous siffle dans les oreilles...

...Toutes vos craintes inavouées…

_« Itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi mo wasurete dokoka de ikiteru yo_

**(Un jour j'oublierais les jours passés avec vous et je vivrais quelque part)**

_Sono toki wa mou tsuyoku nanka nai yo_

**(Ce jour là je ne serais pas plus forte)**

_Futsuu no onna no ko no yowasa de namida wo kobosu yo_

**(Je verserais des larmes par faiblesse comme une fille normale) »**

Le vent a cessé de souffler, Ruby pleure silencieusement mais ne l'avouera jamais, bien trop fière pour cela. Cependant, malgré ses airs joyeux et mélancoliques, elle est rongée par la peur. La peur d'oublier sa mère, son visage, sa voix…

Le regard perdu dans l'horizon de ce qu'a été sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, chanter a été comme une libération, une page de sa vie va enfin pouvoir se tourner. Son royaume va enfin retrouver la paix qui régnait il y a une douzaine d'années, avant l'assassinat de leur mère…

Cependant, quel sera le prix de cette paix retrouvée ? Car Ruby n'est pas idiote, on a rien sans rien. Elle mais aussi son père l'ont appris à leur dépends. Alors, puisque cette paix tant attendue doit enfin revenir sur ce pays, que devront-elles sacrifier cette fois ? Leur statut de princesse ? Non, s'il n'y avait que cela. Leur peuple ? Non ! Jamais son père ne laisserait ses sujets aller à la mort. Pas s'il peut l'en empêcher. Leurs vies alors ? Vu la tournure qu'ont récemment prit les événements...

Et ces gens venus d'ailleurs ?Seront-ils à la hauteur ou seront-ce des traîtres comme tous ceux ayant déjà tentés leurs chance auparavant ?

Sans oublier le Renard. Cet infâme personnage. Ce monstre de cruauté et d'inhumanité. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne se laissera pas faire sans broncher. Ce serait le sous estimer. Peut-être même qu'il a déjà mit au point un de ces plans tous plus tordus les uns que les autres. Oui, tordus mais diaboliquement efficace. Il n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un qu'il faut prendre à la légère, hélas...

Les pâles rayons du soleil matinal baignent le visage de Ruby Kurotenshi en cette matinée d'été. Le palais est redevenu calme. Pas elle. Alyss s'est faite attrapée par le cuisinier Giovanni qui tient enfin sa vengeance. Les élus arrivent, chassant ainsi, les craintes et la peine. Et ce, malgré le doute persistant dans l'esprit de la jeune princesse. Une page de l'histoire se tourne tandis que les fantômes du passé disparaissent... pour un certains temps du moins...

**_" ... Ils viendront d'un monde différent du nôtre le lendemain de la lune bleue. Mais attention, car les convaincre ne sera pas facile et il vous faudra vous méfier d'un possible retournement de situation. La prophétie est en marche, cependant tout ne se déroulera peut-être pas comme il était écrit..."_**

* * *

Je vous laisse donc sur cette petite note de fin. Et n'oubliez pas, cher lecteurs que…

**« C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle écrit, en ces instants d'insomnies, en cet instant où seul le vent soufflant dans les arbres est témoin de ses doutes les plus monstrueux à propos de ce qu'elle fait. C'est pour te montrer, te prouver à toi, ô grand lecteur adoré que, même si les doutes et la peur de te décevoir sont là, je ne t'ai pas oublié et ne t'oublierai pas. C'est sur cette pensée allant vers toi, adorable lecteur à qui je dois tant, que je me remets à écrire, un immense stress perceptible à des kilomètres à la ronde, en espérant avoir des reviews et surtout, de ne pas t'avoir déçu… »**

Merci infiniment d'avoir lu.

A bientôt je l'espère,

Kitsune-chama pour vous servir…


	3. Discrétion ? Qui c'est ? Connais pas

Bonsoir bonsoir cher lecteurs !  
J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de vos vacances ! :)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici rien que pour vous le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez de me suivre après votre lecture.  
Aujourd'hui au menu : des situations quelque peu rocambolesques, de l'humour (pourri certes mais bon, vous devrez malheureusement (?) faire avec XD) et... et bien vous verrez si jamais vous décidez de lire haha ! :P  
Contrairement au chapitre précédent, celui-ci et celui qui va suivre (normalement) seront censés être plus drôles, le temps que débute réellement l'histoire et que la trame s'installe.  
En ce qui concerne la citation du début, je n'ai pas pu résister, elle correspondait parfaitement à ce chapitre ainsi qu'à ce cher Break. Ne vous étonnez pas, vous risquez d'en trouver quelque une en début de chapitre, peut être pas à chaque fois mais j'essaierais d'en mettre assez souvent tout de même.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages du fabuleux manga qu'est Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est sûrement mieux pour eux et leur santé mentales. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux, seuls Alyss, Ruby, la "folle" et le "primate à l'intelligence sous développé" sont de moi.

Voilà voilà, sur ce j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lectuuuuure ! :)

* * *

_" Les gens discrets ne le sont que parce qu'ils manquent d'imagination. "_

_[Gilles Archambault__]_

* * *

**_02: Où quand la notion de discrétion n'est encore qu'un vaste concept selon certains..._**

Il est allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux, un lit, lui semble t-il. Le sien, il n'en est pas sûr.

**_« Depuis quand mon lit est-il si confortable ? »_**

Allons bon, se serait-il encore endormi en compagnie d'une quelconque personne ? Cela expliquerait le fait que ce lit qui n'est certainement pas le sien soit aussi confortable. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, ou plutôt, ce qu'il fait semblant de ne pas savoir c'est qu'au lieu d'être dans un lit en compagnie d'une quelconque personne, la situation dans laquelle il se trouve est tout autre et loin, très loin d'être amusante. Enfin ça, c'est une question de point de vue. Il est donc là, en pleine rue sans que cela ne semble le choquer. Il ne bouge pas, trop confortablement installé et ce, même exposé aux regards des passants qui, soit rigolent, soit abordent un air méfiant. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des personnes dormir dehors, surtout dans cette partie si malfamée de la ville. Ici, à la nuit tombée, les gens ont plutôt tendance à vouloir calfeutrer leurs maisons, fermant leurs portes à double tours et cachant tous leurs objets de valeur car ils sont sans arrêt plongés dans la peur depuis environ une douzaine d'année maintenant. Surtout depuis qu'elle a débuté, cette tant redoutée guerre civile…

C'est donc là, en plein cœur de la ville, au milieu du bruit que font les marchands de légumes et de fruits qui, à cette heure de la matinée, sont seuls présent dans les rues et ont libre place pour installer leurs étalages. C'est ici, au milieu des odeurs malgré tout alléchantes de petits plats qu'on prépare avec amour pour le petit déjeuner qu'il s'est échoué. Le visage baigné par la douce et apaisante lumière bleuté du soleil matinal, il laisse lentement se réchauffer son corps. A l'aube de cette nouvelle journée qui promet d'être chaude, dans une situation des plus inattendues, c'est dans cet endroit qu'il n'a pas encore identifié que cet homme se trouve, savamment vautré sur ce qui, à première vu, aussi confortable qu'un lit, n'est en fait qu'un tas de plumes.

Eveillé depuis bien longtemps déjà mais n'ayant jusqu'à présent eut aucune envie de bouger, il ouvre un œil puis, n'ouvre pas l'autre, son deuxième globe oculaire ayant disparu depuis bien longtemps déjà...

Se redressant quelque peu et passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux blancs, son regard perçant se dirige de droite à gauche, tentant de reconnaître la rue dans laquelle il est situé.

**« Non, cet endroit ne me dit rien. »**

Ne reconnaissant en rien les lieux, l'homme lâcha un petit rire tout en se traitant d'idiot avant de se rallonger dans le but de se rendormir. Le soleil vînt chatouiller ses paupières, l'obligeant à porter une main devant ses yeux. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, plongé dans ses pensées à essayer de retrouver le sommeil...

**« Mmh, quel rêve étrange… »**

_- Maman maman, regarde ! Pourquoi il dort par terre le monsieur ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Mais ne t'approche pas de lui, c'est sûrement quelqu'un de peu fréquentable qui doit avoir trop bu hier._

_- Dis dis, tu as vu ses habits, ils sont drôlement bizarres quand même !_

_- Ne le regarde pas. Aller, avance, on y va, nous allons être en retard._

_- Oui maman._

**« C'est de moi dont-ils parlaient ? Mes habits ne sont pas bizarres, ce sont mes vêtements de tous les jours ! Aah les mioches de nos jours n'ont plus aucuns goûts, même dans les rê... Attends, quoi ?»**

Echappant à la vigilance de sa mère, le gamin observa l'homme aux cheveux blancs d'un oeil amusé avant de s'approcher de lui et de se mettre accroupi juste a quelques centimètres de sa tête :

_- Bonjour monsieur aux habits de clown, vous avez bien dormi ?_

_ - Pardon ? C'est à moi que tu parles petit ?_

_ - Ben oui, qui d'autre ? Tu es le seul à dormir dehors non ?_

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de continuer à questionner l'albinos que déjà sa mère arrivait à grands pas dans sa direction, un air furieux déformant ses traits, la peur lisible dans ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son fils.

_ - Elliot ! Ne me lâche pas la main ! Viens ici maintenant, il faut qu'on rentre !_

_ - Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, bonne journée monsieur, fais attention à toi._

L'homme abasourdit se redressa d'un coup, surprit. Il eut ainsi tout le loisir d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Et là ce fût le choc.

**« Voila une situation des plus inattendues... »**

Break, car c'est bien de lui dont il est question, fit alors un blocage, ne comprenant en aucun cas la situation quelque peu épineuse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Essayant de démêler le problème, l'albinos commença par se poser plusieurs petites questions. Tout d'abord, que faisait-il là, couché dans un vulgaire tas de plumes ? Ensuite, comment était-il arrivé ici, justement, dans ce fameux tas de plumes si douces et confortables ? Venait alors la question du pourquoi ici ainsi que la plus importante, la plus capitale, COMMENT allait-il réussir à enlever toutes ces maudites choses de ses si magnifiques cheveux ?!

Oui, comme vous pouvez le constater, monsieur n'est pas du genre qu'il faut embêter dès le matin.

**_« Tiens, mon épée est là aussi ? J'aurais pourtant juré… allons bon… »_**

Se levant cette fois-ci pour de bon, commençant par enlever toutes ces plumes de sa tête et époussetant ses vêtements, le Chapelier fou entama sa découverte des lieux en faisant tournoyer sa canne au fil de ses pas. Marchant un peu dans l'espoir de reconnaître la ville qu'il pensait encore être Réveil et ne regardant évidement pas où il mettait les pieds, un objet non identifié vint se heurter à lui, les faisant chuter tous les deux. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsque Break comprit que "l'objet non identifié" en question à présent sur lui n'était autre que Gilbert Nightray alias Raven.

C'est ainsi, sous les regards inquisiteurs des marchands présents dans le coin qui continuaient tant bien que mal leurs activités que l'homme aux yeux rouge sang demanda, légèrement irrité :

_- Hi hi __ Raven, que fais tu ici ? Sais tu ou nous sommes et surtout, as tu des bonbons, je meurs de faim ?!_

La question sembla le prendre de court au vu de la tête de poisson hors de l'eau qu'il servit à toute l'assemblée... mémorable ! Puis, après un temps plus ou moins long…

_- Mais, Break, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

**_« Je ne suis donc pas en plein rêve ? Mais alors que faisons-nous ici ? »_**

_Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où nous nous trouvons. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est qu'avant de me coucher, je suis allé fumer sur le balcon de mon appartement. Lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais dans cet endroit étrange !_

Puis, songeant soudainement à la dernière question de son ami :

_Sérieusement, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je me trimbale en permanence avec un attirail digne d'un des plus grands magasins de sucreries ?! Et non tu n'auras pas le dernier bonbon se trouvant dans ma poche, il est à moi !_

**_« Il se comporte comme d'habitude, sommes-nous victimes d'une hallucination collective ? »_**

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il sortit la douceur sucrée de sa poche, l'ouvrit et la mangea devant l'air ébahi par tant de cruauté qu'afficha alors le chapelier fou, un sourire sadique se peignant sur ses lèvres.

**_« … Ca ou…. »_**

C'est à cet instant précis que Break, aux bords de la crise de nerfs se demanda si, par le plus grand des hasards l'élève n'aurait-il pas dépassé le maître ?

**_« … Ou mes rêves sont tellement réalistes que mon inconscient peut recréer un Gil capable d'être aussi insupportable… »_**

Retenant un fou rire devant la tête pour le moins dépitée de l'albinos, notre cher Gilbert commença à malheureusement s'étouffer avec son bonbon sous le regard désormais amusé du blandin hilare. Voyant qu'il implorait finalement son aide et que son visage commençait légèrement à bleuir, il lui donna une tape dans le dos. Ce petit geste "amical" eut le mérite de lui faire recracher la sucrerie qui eut droit à son premier et dernier baptême de l'air. Ce fût alors la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de notre cher albinos qui, pour le moins énervé par tant de gaspillage, décida de revenir sur le sujet premier de la conversation, c'est-à-dire, le pourquoi de leur présence en ce lieu inconnu au bataillon.

**_« Mon petit Gilbert, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je me vengerais et ce, que l'on soit dans cette réalité ou bien dans une autre… »_**

_- Hum laisse moi deviner tu ne te serais pas réveillé dans un tas de plumes par hasard ?_

Remarquant que Raven se trouvait toujours sur ses genoux et que celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir bouger, le détenteur de Mad Hatter se mit à le fixer, un air à la fois mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé, ayant toujours en tête "l'incident" du bonbon.

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…. **

_- Comment le sais-tu ? Et pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, y a t-il un problème ?_

**Et Gil allait déguster mais….**

_- Hi hi __Je me suis retrouvé dans une situation semblable à mon réveil, pour ce qui est du comment je suis arrivé là ceci reste un mystère._

Laissant ensuite un immense sourire sadique fleurir sur ses lèvres, il reprit sur un ton ironique emplit de sous-entendus :

_Si je te "fixe" de cette manière c'est parce que tu es un peu assis sur mes genoux et que les personnes derrière nous doivent se poser des questions à juger de notre position plus qu'ambiguë et aux regards qu'ils nous jettent. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais assez que tu te lèves, nous n'allons pas rester ainsi éternellement. Je dois bien avouer que, même si tu es assez beau garçon, tu n'es pas mon genre. Je préfère les femmes si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Il avait déclaré ceci d'une traite sans aucune gêne, poussant le vice jusqu'à faire un clin d'œil se voulant presque innocent à Gil qui crût mourir de honte, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

**Très chaud ! …Qui a dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait obligatoirement froid ?**

C'est donc le visage cramoisi d'une belle couleur pouvant aisément faire concurrence aux tomates présentes sur l'étalage du vieux maraîcher derrière lui que le corbeau se remit debout précipitamment en s'excusant.

Aidant Break à se relever, les deux compagnons ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'un groupe de personnes à l'air quelque peu menaçantes commençait à s'épaissir et à se resserrer de plus en plus tout autour d'eux. Parmi ces gens, certains ricanent en faisant craquer leurs doigts, d'autres chuchotent, évoquant une vengeance qui allait enfin s'accomplir tandis que certains abordent un air blasé, ne sachant pas si ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était juste ou non. Aux alentours, les quelques badauds présents s'arrêtent, les commerçants aussi. Tous assistent en silence à la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux mais personne ne bouge. Personne n'ose le faire de peur des représailles. Car ici quand la situation dégénère il n'y a plus qu'une seule loi que tout le monde respecte. Et cette règle à laquelle personne ne déroge, c'est la loi du plus fort. Aujourd'hui ils ont enfin mis la main sur les élus sensés mettre à mal les plans du Renard. Et puisque ceux-ci ne semblent pas être au courant de la prophétie les concernant, tous, d'un rapide coup d'œil s'étaient mis d'accord : pourquoi ne pas les éliminer tant qu'il en était encore temps ?

Seul le doux murmure du vent parvient aux oreilles des deux comparses, emportant avec lui les chuchotis de la foule pressée autour d'eux. Le cercle de personnes se rétrécit plus encore, il n'y a plus aucune issue pour les deux amis qui, devant tant de monde, n'ont plus qu'une seule solution : Le repli stratégique !

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Break et Raven après s'être mis d'accord d'un simple signe de la main, prirent alors la plus grande décision de leur vie. C'est alors parfaitement synchrones qu'ils déclarèrent sur le même ton légèrement crispé :

_- Raveeeen/Breeeaaaak, et si on filait d'ici en vitesse ?!_

Et au corbeau d'ajouter…

_- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici._

_- Non, tu crois ?! Tais toi et cours, imbécile !_

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser un seul geste qu'une jeune femme à l'allure assez particulière se détacha de la foule afin de s'approcher des deux hommes, les stoppant ainsi dans leur tentative de fuite. Se mettant à sourire sournoisement, elle s'exclama d'une voix chantante mais dans laquelle perçait néanmoins comme un petit air de reproches :

_- Tiens tiens, ce sont eux ! Alors c'est vous, les fameux élus venus du ciel pour nous sauver ? Normalement nous devrions vite vous amener au palais où attend la famille royale, normalement…_

Son visage était déformé par la folie, dans ses yeux orange se lisait l'envie de tuer. Ses cheveux bleus étaient décoiffés, elle faisait peur à voir. Une vraie furie. Devant l'air impassible de Break et celui déterminé de son camarade, elle éclata de rire. Un rire sardonique et cruel…

_- Nous les avons enfin trouvés, depuis le temps que nous les attendions…_

Un homme de haute stature entra soudainement dans le cercle. Il était blond et avait des yeux violets. Sa chemise qui autrefois devait être blanche était constellée de tâches de sang et semblait dix fois trop petite pour le corps bodybuildé du colosse. Avançant à grand pas en direction de la jeune femme, il n'eut aucun scrupule à la bousculer brusquement tout en déclarant d'une voix rauque :

_- Pousse toi de là la folle ! J'ai d'autres plans pour eux alors la ramène pas !_

La « folle » tomba à la renverse sous le regard amusé de son offenseur qui l'observa ensuite d'un œil moqueur, semblant la défier de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête, apparemment le Q.i. de cet homme ne devait pas dépasser celui d'une moule cuite. Reportant son attention sur les deux amis qui avaient jusqu'alors observé sans broncher, celui-ci cracha, dédaigneux et ironique :

_- Les « élus » dont parle la prophétie ? Ils n'ont pas l'air très vigoureux, à en juger par leur tête, ils ont l'air totalement paumés, les pauvres ! Mais ce n'est pas nous qui allons nous en plaindre hein ? Pas vrai les gars ?_

Les rires gras et bruyant de ceux qui, ne croyant plus en rien, approuvent bêtement fusent, au grand déplaisir de Break qui, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le fait d'être traité de la sorte en profita pour démontrer à cet impertinent, insouciant de surcroît, QUI se trouvait en face de lui !

Sortant donc son épée de nulle part, enfin, de sa canne, le Chapelier eût soudainement la magnifique idée de, tailler en pièce les vêtements au goût douteux de cet insignifiant personnage. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, Break n'est certainement pas un sadique pour rien ...

Se dirigeant vers "l'armoire à glace", celui-ci ne se rendit compte de sa démonstration de dextérité que lorsque ses vêtements, déjà bien horrible à l'origine, tombèrent à ses pieds, dévoilant ainsi un magnifique caleçon à motifs d'ours tout mignons. Réaction du public, tous sans exception une fois remis du choc éclatèrent de rire devant ce spectacle pour le moins déconcertant.

Break : Un

Looser : Zéro

Raven, pas du tout impressionné, se prit la tête entre les mains, allons bon, l'albinos y avait peut-être été un peu fort…

_- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas capable de te tenir au moins deux minutes ?! Nous sommes entourés de gens qui semblent vouloir notre mort, nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de déshabiller cet ... ce…. Ce primate à l'intelligence sous développée ?! Qu'allons-nous faire à présent si ..._

**_« Hum, primate à l'intelligence sous-développée ? Quoi qu'on en dise, il est toujours plus ou moins poli lorsqu'il parle de ses ennemis… »_**

_- Mon petit Raven, une petite retouche sur tes vêtements ? Tu as raison sur un point, je ne suis pas capable de me tenir au moins deux minutes._

_- Que ? Tch ce n'est pas possible, tu es irrécupérable ! EH ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas répondu que tu te dois forcément de prendre mon silence pour un oui ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher tant que tu n'auras pas rangé cette épée !_

Coupant court à leur scène de ménage matinale, l'homme déshonoré déclara sur un ton qui sonna comme la fin du monde pour nos deux compères :

_- Ca vous amuse hein ? Attrapez-les ! J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec ces deux énergumènes avant de les mener au boss. On va bien rigoler…_

Les gens formant le cercle se rapprochent, leurs mains tentent de se saisir du Corbeau et du Chapelier, l'étau se resserre inexorablement autour des deux amis maintenant dos à dos lorsque, soudainement et sans prévenir, les deux hommes, sans qu'on ne s'y attende, disparaissent…

**_« Eh bien eh bien, si je m'attendais à cela… »_**

Invisibles aux yeux des autres, Gil et Break commencent à courir, bousculant sur leur passage une ou deux personnes. Se faufilant discrètement parmi la foule qui, incrédule, se regarde sans comprendre, Raven et l'albinos prennent la fuite. Mais, alors qu'ils gagnaient de l'avance, sous les yeux ébahis de leurs poursuivants, à leur plus grand désarroi, ils réapparaissent. Débute alors une course-poursuite entre élus et villageois dont les vendeurs ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans les rues du marché se souviendront pendant encore longtemps…

**__****_«_** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais nous ferions mieux d'en profiter...**_»_**

Filant comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses, ce qui, d'une certaine manière n'est peut-être pas totalement faux, Gilbert et le blandin esquivent, bousculent, trébuchent sans toutefois jamais tomber et sautent par-dessus un ou deux moutons traînant au beau milieu de la rue.

_- Dans quelle galère nous sommes-nous encore fourrés ? Break, je te retiens !_

_- Tu ferais mieux de courir au lieu de te plaindre, il me semble que nous sommes poursuivis, il serait dommage que tu te fasses attraper, le « primate » à l'air de vouloir s'amuser…_

Totalement effrayés et courant sans savoir ou ils vont, leurs adversaires gagnent du terrain. Car Gil et Break, perdus au cœur d'une ville dont ils ne connaissent rien perdent du temps, les rues de la cité sont telles un immense labyrinthe pour qui n'est pas de la région.

**_« Hmm, gauche ou droite ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'issues…. »_**

_- Gil, par ici ! La prochaine à droite !_

Essoufflés et presque à bout de force, les deux amis, au croisement entre deux rues, manquent de percuter deux jeunes femmes qu'ils évitent de justesse, renversant sur leur passage bon nombre d'échoppes et d'étalages de fruits, de viandes et d'autres objets hétéroclites. Leur poursuivants sont loin derrière mais les deux hommes ne s'arrêtent pas. Ignorant les protestations mécontentes des marchands, leurs regards croisent pendant un quart de seconde ceux des deux demoiselles. Demoiselles en questions qui, alors que les fuyards continuent leur course effrénée, restent interloquées. Repensant alors aux paroles de l'oracle, l'une d'entre elle murmura pour elle-même :

_- L'un blanc comme neige, l'autre aussi noir que les ténèbres. Tu avais raison, Alyss._

_- Saches que j'ai toujours raison ma chère Ruby. D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils te ressemblent ?_

_- Et je peux savoir en quoi ? Nous les avons à peine croisés !_

_- Je sais, cependant, tout comme toi, la discrétion ne semble pas être leur fort…_

_- Pour une entrée, on peut aisément dire que la leur était plutôt… fracassante ?_

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire alors que les poursuivants de Gil et du Chapelier passaient devant elles à toutes jambes. Si auparavant l'une d'elles avait émit quelques doutes, ceux-ci ne semblaient plus avoir de raison d'être.

_- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ceux qui dans quelques temps sauveront notre monde sont bel et bien parmi nous..._

* * *

**Note de fin :** Vous voici arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère de tout coeur ne pas vous avoir déçus. Merci infiniment d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'apprécie vraiment de connaitre vos points de vue, savoir ce que vous en pensez. N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, je ne demande qu'a m"améliorer si jamais quelque chose cloche ! :)

En attendant...

**"_- Maman maman, regarde ! Pourquoi elle est à genoux par terre la madame ?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Mais ne t'approches pas d'elle, c'est sûrement quelqu'un de peu fréquentable qui réclame des reviews._**

**_- Dis dis, tu as vu sa tête, elle à l'air drôlement gentille quand même !..._**

**_- Ne la regarde pas ! Aller, avance, elle va t'en demander une après._**

**_- Oui maman."_**

Alors, allez vous faire comme ces deux personnes qui viennent de passer à l'instant ou aurez vous pitié de la pauvre folle que je suis ? Je vous promets que je ne mords pas :)


	4. Symphonie surprise, sommeil réparateur ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien ? J'espère que cette longue attente ne vous aura pas fait trop désespérer. Si tel est le cas j'en suis désolée. Eh oui, comme vous pouvez le constater je suis de retour ! Après quelque temps sans pouvoir poster, je refais enfin surface avec un troisième chapitre plein de suspens ! Aaaaah, vous l'avez sûrement attendu celui-là ! (Du moins, je l'espère ^^)  
J'espère par ailleurs qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai mis de plaisir à l'écrire il y a déjà pas mal de temps en fait XD  
J'ai normalement corrigé toutes les fautes mais il se peut que certaines soient passées à travers les mailles de mon filet. Si jamais vous en croisez quelques unes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler afin que je règle le problème :)

**DISCLAIMER : **Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient certainement PAS ! Tout revient à la grande Jun MOCHIZUKI... sauf l'idée de cette fic' mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de le préciser ? Je ne fait donc que m'amuser avec ses fabuleux personnages.

**Infos utiles (ou pas) :**  
**1)** Pendant la première partie de ce chapitre (plus particulièrement la course-poursuite du tout début) j'ai écouté l'OST de Pandora Hearts nommé"Possess", je trouve qu'il correspond bien à l'ambiance. Je vous conseille donc vivement de l'écouter :)  
**2)** Deuxième info, juste histoire de pas vous mélanger les pinceaux, les paroles entre guillemets, gras et italique sont les pensées des personnages. En gros ça donne : _**"Blablablabla..."**_= pensées ! ;)  
**3)** A ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pendant ma période d'absence (je crois qu'il y en a), merci infiniment ! Je vous promets de prendre le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, merci encore ! Je vous n'aime :3

Voilà voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. En espérant que vous continuerez de me lire malgré ce temps d'absence. N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des incohérences ou d'autres choses qui vous paraissent illogiques. N'hésitez pas non plus à me lancer des pierres si jamais vous trouvez ça nul ou tout simplement me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu. Votre avis compte énormément pour moi qui meurt de trouille à l'idée de mal faire.

Bref, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment, bonne lectuuuuuuure ! :)

* * *

_"Le rêveur est un être qui ne peut trouver sa voie qu'à la clarté de la lune._

_Son châtiment c'est de voir poindre le jour avant le reste du monde..."_

_[Oscar Wilde]_

* * *

**_03: Dreamer - La symphonie du joueur de flûte..._**

Des bruits de pas martelant le sol, signe d'une course-poursuite effrénée qui, si l'on en croit les plaintes des deux poursuivis, ne s'arrêtera jamais. Des cris mécontents se mêlent à ceux des badauds indignés qui, alors qu'ils sont bousculés, aperçoivent les sauveurs de leur royaume et ne comprenant pas pourquoi ceux-ci s'enfuient. Puis, songeant à la peur clairement lisible dans leurs yeux, ils sont peu à peu gagnés par la rancune et le désespoir. Celui de savoir que leur pays sera peut être, cette fois encore, abandonné au bord de la destruction...

Des choses que l'on renverse, des gens que l'on bouscule ou, si on a de bons reflexes, qu'on esquive au dernier moment. Deux personnes affolées au beau milieu de tout cela, cherchant par tous les moyens, une issue de secours, une chance de se sortir de la galère dans laquelle ils viennent encore de se fourrer mais qui, pour le moment, semble s'amenuiser de secondes en secondes, de pas en pas. Les villageois, animés par une force de volonté inébranlable, gagnent de plus en plus de terrain au plus grand désarroi des deux hommes qui, n'ayant plus le choix, prennent une ruelle au hasard. Mauvaise pioche, ils tombent sur une impasse…

_-Break ! Je t'avais dit de prendre celle de droite mais tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête, comme toujours, qu'allons nous faire mainte…_

_- Shhhh, tais toi idiot, j'ai entendu quelque chose !…. Là, à l'instant ça a recommencé ! Allons bon tu ne perçois toujours rien ? C'est comme une étrange musique et il semblerait que cela se rapproche…_

L'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit, quelques notes d'un air de musique que les deux amis ont déjà entendus quelque part leur parviennent. Elles se rapprochent, la mélodie au début mélancolique et triste devient alors hypnotisante, presque nostalgique. Les villageois ne les ont pas encore rattrapés mais Gil et Break s'en moquent car, à présent au bout de cette impasse, les yeux rivés sur le soleil brillant d'une lueur bleuté, plus rien ne compte à par elle. Cette mélodie si douce, si triste, si….

Le bruit autour d'eux a cessé, plus aucun son autre que celui de la flûte jouant cet air entendu plusieurs fois déjà mais dont les deux hommes seraient incapables de se rappeler le nom ne parvient jusqu'à leurs oreilles…

Des pas qui se rapprochent alors que la mélodie se fait de plus en plus insistante, l'hombre d'un homme qui, avec une grâce féline, tel un chat, saute sur le mur en face d'eux sans pour autant s'arrêter de jouer puis…

Puis plus rien après, le noir, le vide, Gil et Break se sont endormis sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, emportés par cette douce mélodie portant le nom de Lacie. Dans le ciel, il n'y a pas un nuage, tout est calme. Le soleil a déjà débuté sa lente ascension et commence à reprendre sa teinte dorée habituelle.

D'un claquement de doigts, l'homme fait disparaître sa flûte traversière. C'est tranquillement, presque nonchalant qu'il s'assoit sur le haut du mur.

**_« Eh bien eh bien, les trouver n'aura pas été bien difficile. J'espère que tu seras rassurée à présent. J'ai fait exactement ce que tu attendais de moi. Après tant d'années, je leur devais bien cela… »_**

Les yeux dans le vide, le jeune homme laisse divaguer son regard, observant sans le voir le petit papillon aux couleurs chatoyantes passant juste devant lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se demande ce que va devenir son pays à présent que les élus sont enfin arrivés. Sauveront-ils réellement ce monde ou finiront-ils par le faire sombrer encore un peu plus dans la misère, comme tous les prétendus sauveurs ayant fait parler d'eux auparavant ? Une foule de question assaillit l'esprit du flûtiste qui, inconsciemment lui aussi, commence à espérer, priant pour que les paroles de l'oracle s'avèrent justes malgré les quelques petites anomalies concernant la prophétie…

**_ « Messieurs, la discrétion ne semble pas être votre fort. J'ai lu la peur dans leurs yeux, ils étaient censés être au courant de ce qui les attendait ici. Or, de ce que j'ai pu observer, rien ne semblait indiquer qu'ils puissent savoir à propos de ce qui lui est arrivé il y a douze ans maintenant. Sans compter sur le Renard qui tentera sûrement tout pour les rallier à sa cause si jamais il venait à les rencontrer par hasard. Personne ne connait son vrai visage et ceux qui ont déjà vu le vrai lui ne doivent plus être de ce monde. Tu avais raison, ma douce, il semblerait que rien ne se passe décidément comme prévu. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu clocher exactement ? Cela ne vient certainement pas du portail puisqu'ils sont bel et bien là. Alors quoi ? Il faut absolument que je trouve ce qui a entravé le transfert. Aaaah , ton rêve de paix et de tranquillité sera-t-il en mesure d'être réalisé un jour, grande sœur ?... »_**

Non loin de là, sur la grande place où se tient le marché, les cloches de l'église sonnent huit coups, faisant sortir le joueur de flûte de sa transe. La journée commence sur les chapeaux de roues aujourd'hui. Toujours perché sur son mur, l'homme jette un regard d'émeraude par-dessus son épaule. Apercevant les poursuivants des deux hommes endormis en face de lui à seulement deux rues de sa position, toujours à la poursuite des dits hommes à présent dans les bras de Morphée, le musicien se surprend à rire, un petit air moqueur prenant place sur ses traits. Les jambes se balançant dans le vide, il commence doucement à fredonner l'air qu'il jouait toute à l'heure et qui porte le nom de sa bien aimé grand-mère, Lacie.

Les bruits de pas martelant le sol se rapprochent peu à peu, bientôt la foule de villageois sera là, cela ne fait aucun doute.

**_« Ils seront bien déçus de voir qu'il n'y a plus personne ici, tant mieux, il ne faut pas qu'ils parviennent à les retrouver. Du moins, pas tout de suite… »_**

Posant un regard serein sur « ses proies », le flûtiste recommence à rire cependant un peu plus fort que précédemment, sûrement dans le but d'attirer l'attention des villageois maintenant au bout de la rue. Au loin, il peut voir une silhouette indistincte qui semble le pointer du doigt en s'agitant avant que la foule ne décide d'emprunter l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouve.

**_« Allons allons, l'un d'eux m'aurait-il entendu ? Il est temps de pimenter un peu les choses, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme, attraper ces deux idiots était presque trop facile… »_**

Puis, jambes croisées, l'homme impossible à distinguer à cause des ombres trop présentes en ces lieux hostiles sourit, fier de lui. Le vent se lève, faisant onduler la longue tresse du joueur de flûte qui, soudainement, avec toute la grâce d'un chat, se retrouve au sol près des deux amis inconscients.

_- Aller, assez rêvassé, il est temps de partir d'ici, avant que les choses ne se gâtent…_

Étrangement, les dits villageois ne sont jamais venus dans cette ruelle pour chercher les fuyards. Ou du moins, tous sans exception tombèrent au sol les uns après les autres. Et comme Break et Gilbert quelques instants auparavant, ce fût également parce que l'un d'eux entendit en premier cette douce mélodie emplie de tristesse et de mélancolie que chaque villageois à la recherche des deux compères fut gagné par le sommeil. Endormis au beau milieu de cette impasse, ils sombrèrent tous dans l'inconscience sans jamais douter que, si l'un d'eux était arrivé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tôt, leur recherches n'auraient pas été vaines.

* * *

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis que les deux amis se sont endormis en pleine rue, l'heure du déjeuner approche lentement mais sûrement. A cette heure de la journée, le calme règne en maître. La dirigeante de la demeure est revenue ce matin du marché, il y a une heure ou deux. Le propriétaire est, quant à lui, sans doute occupé à travailler sur l'une de ses montres dans l'atelier lui étant attribué au ré de chaussé. Le soleil de cette fin de matinée illumine toute la pièce, diffusant sa douce chaleur estivale dans toute la maison située à flanc de colline, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Dehors, perchés sur un arbre, les oiseaux chantent et gazouillent joyeusement…

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui réveilla nos deux compères à cet instant précis. La maison située juste au bord de la colline était calme, ou presque jusqu'à justement, cet instant précis…

Non, en cette fin de matinée, ce ne sont pas les délicieux rayons du soleil ni même les fabuleuses odeurs de plats préparés avec amour qui, pourtant embaumaient tout l'habitat qui réveillèrent Break et Gilbert, non loin de là.

Comme je vous le disais, le calme apaisant qui régnait sur la maison depuis plusieurs heures déjà fût soudainement brisé par un immense fracas suivit d'un grand cri de douleur.

Non, pas de morts ni de blessés dans cette affaire. Juste un imbécile, maladroit de surcroit qui, ne faisant pas attention, avait renversé presque toutes les horloges de son magasin. Une horloge en entrainant une autre dans sa chute, comme des dominos, il avait donc fallut que ce soit la plus lourde qui tombe sur un certain mystérieux joueur de flûte, l'écrasant contre son établi alors que celui-ci entamait une phase importante dans la réparation du mécanisme de la montre à gousset qu'il avait dans la main. Alors qu'il était en train de « réparer les dégâts » et de ramasser les dernières horloges restantes, l'homme dont, tout à l'heure on ne pouvait distinguer que l'ombre sursaute. Ayant soudainement sentit comme une présence dans son dos, il laisse un petit sourire énigmatique illuminer son visage tandis que, sur le pas de la porte, Gil croise les bras sans quitter des yeux son hôte…

**_« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est impossible, comment peut-il lui ressembler autant ? »_**

Se retournant vers son « invité », un sourire amusé se peint sur ses lèvres, remplaçant celui mystérieux qui éclairait son visage rayonnant quelques secondes plus tôt. Le dit « invité » se figea alors, incrédule…

_- Ah, vous êtes réveillé, ravi de voir que vous semblez aller bien._

**_« Non, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir, ça ne peut pas être lui ! Il est censé avoir vécu il y a environ cent ans de cela, ça n'est réellement pas possible. A moins que… »_**

_- Qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? C'est vous qui nous avez emmené en ces lieux ? D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ?_

Le ton de Gil était froid, tranchant, il voulait des réponses et vite. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était tendu. Sur la défensive, il se laissa néanmoins faire lorsque son hôte le guida et lui désigna un petit tabouret trainant dans le « bordel organisé » de la pièce aux horloges, non loin du comptoir.

**_« Je m'en doutais, il va falloir tout leur expliquer. Quelle galère c'est incroyable… »_**

_- Eh bien, eh bien, que de questions et ce, toutes à la fois ! Vous êtes très curieux jeune homme mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me ferrais un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos interrogations. Vous le méritez bien car, après tout, vous allez jouer un rôle assez important dans les jours à venir. Tout d'abord, vous et votre ami êtes ici à cause ou plutôt grâce à moi. Eh oui, c'est moi qui vous ai amené ici. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, avez-vous apprécié ma musique ? Huhu … Pour ce qui est de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons actuellement, nous sommes en ce moment même dans ma modeste demeure. En ce qui concerne mon identité, qui je suis, appelez moi simplement par mon prénom, je m'appelle…_

Un grand fracas suivit d'un cri couvrit la voix du jeune homme en train de parler. Les raisons de cet énorme bruit ayant presque fait trembler les murs de la maison ?! Un hurlement pas DU TOUT affolé suivit d'une chute qui, si l'on en croit l'énorme craquement du parquet de l'étage du dessus, dû faire atrocement mal à la personne s'étant si lamentablement écroulée.

_- Co…comment avez-vous dit vous appeler ? Je… comment est-ce possible ?_

Le bruit empêchant le corbeau de pouvoir entendre ce que son hôte lui disait, il avait alors tenté de lire sur ses lèvres dans l'espoir de comprendre ses paroles. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que cette personne tiendrait un rôle important par la suite. Aussi avait-il décidé de suivre son intuition du moment. Cependant, maintenant Gil n'était pas vraiment certain de savoir comment réagir. Aussi avait-il demandé au jeune homme face à lui de se présenter de nouveau…

_- C'est mon nom qui vous met dans cet état ? Eh bien on peut dire qu'un rien vous étonne, vous ! J'ai un prénom quelque peu hors du commun, et alors ?_

_- Veuillez m'excuser, ce n'est pas cela, c'est simplement que…_

_- Ne perdez pas votre temps en excuses inutiles, j'ai l'habitude après tout._

Une lueur de tristesse passa rapidement dans le regard du musicien avant qu'un autre vacarme assourdissant, signe d'une deuxième chute ne retentisse à l'étage.

_- Allez vite retrouver votre ami pour voir si il va bien, il va finir par casser quelque chose à l'étage. Ma femme ne lui pardonnera jamais si la maison se retrouve sans dessus-dessous._

Gil se précipita alors vers l'escalier et, lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce où lui et Break avaient dormis, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de trouver le chapelier, face contre terre, le visage tordu dans un rictus de douleur.

**« Depuis toute à l'heure, c'était donc vraiment lui qui faisait tout ce bruit ? »**

Devant l'air si pitoyable de Xerxes, ce cher Gilbert fût alors en proie à un fou rire qu'il était incapable de contrôler. Il est vrai que voir le contractant de Mad Hatter saucissonné de la sorte par une simple couverture avait quelque chose d'assez exotique.

_- Je me passerais aisément de tes commentaires sarcastiques, Raven._

_- Haha, peux-tu au moins me dire ce que tu as tenté de faire pour te retrouver dans une telle situation Break ?_

_- Mon petit Gilbert, il me semble t'avoir dit que je me pouvais me passer de tes remarques aussi idiotes que toi non ? _Répliqua l'albinos, blessé dans son amour propre.

_- Tch, est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ?_

_- Tiens, tes priorités ont changées ? Tu te soucies de moi maintenant ? Savoir comment je me suis retrouvé ainsi ne t'intéresse plus tout à coup ? _

_- De toute façon tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit, tu es bien trop fier pour ça. Non, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de toi, c'est juste qu'il serait dommage que tu meures maintenant, il y a encore tellement de chocs qui t'attendent…_

**_« Tellement de chocs qui m'attendent hein ? »_**

_- Mh, des choses susceptibles de me choquer ? Allons, cesse de parler par énigmes et dis moi ce que signifient ces mots !_

Sur le sol, toujours empêtré dans les draps et se redressant en position assise, l'homme au orbes rouge sang ouvrit alors des yeux gros comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il aperçut un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir rencontrer en chair et en os un jour. Du moins, pas dans cette réalité. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air quelque peu hésitant, n'osant probablement pas entrer.

**_« Oh, je vois. C'est donc à cela qu'il se référait lorsqu'il parlait de « chocs »… »_**

Il était de taille moyenne, 1 mètre 80 environ et semblait n'avoir pas plus d'une trentaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rattachés en une grande tresse dont quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient et encadraient son visage fin mettant ainsi en valeur ses magnifiques yeux. Vert émeraude. Comme lui. Celui dont tous les livres parlent. Le sauveur de la tragédie de Sablier. Non, comme tous ceux faisant partis de cette famille, ces yeux…

Si envoûtants, si beaux, si…verts. Yeux dans lesquels brillaient actuellement une petite lueur non pas innocente ou insouciante mais presque…

Oui, comme une infinie tristesse, une insondable mélancolie, exactement comme…

Du regret.

Mais que pouvait-il bien regretter, cet homme à l'air rêveur ?

Il paraissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus troublé par le regard perçant que lui jetait l'albinos, comme si celui-ci essayait de lire en lui sans pour autant y parvenir. Ce petit jeu du chapelier sembla quelque peu l'agacer même s'il n'en montra rien. Feignant l'indifférence, il se laissa sonder, ne montrant cependant à son "invité" que ce qu'il voulait bien lui laisser entrevoir. La tristesse. La colère. La lassitude et le regret. C'était en quelque sorte un jeu. Un duel de regards dans lequel il s'amusait à faire passer toutes ses émotions, ne s'arrêtant que sur celles qu'il saurait qu'elles parviendraient à perturber son vis à vis. Cependant, l'homme se tenant en face de lui n'était pas n'importe qui et il dû à regrets cesser ses agissements lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'intimider. Ce fût alors ce moment que choisit Break pour revenir à la charge et tenter de découvrir coûte que coûte l'identité de leur sauveur.

Sauveur qui, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au regard pénétrant du borgne qui prenait un malin plaisir a tenté de le déstabiliser en brisant une à une ses barrières, le jeune homme détourna le regard et, se dirigeant vers les fenêtres de la chambre, déclara sarcastique :

_- Ah la bonheur ! Notre belle aux bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée, ça va princesse, bien dormi ?_

Sous le choc, le blandin ne réagit pas directement aux sarcasmes de l'homme en face de lui, ce n'était pas possible, et pourtant…

**« Allons bon, comment est-ce possible ? Si cela est un rêve, il devient de plus en plus intéressant... Dans quel monde parallèle farfelu suis-je arrivé ? »**

_- Exactement comme dans tous ces livres à propos de la tragédie d'il y a cent ans. Il lui ressemble tu ne trouves pas ? _

Gil avait eut l'air quelque peu perdu en déclarant ceci. Tout comme lui en cet instant précis.

**_« Non, il faut que je le sache. J'ai la vague impression que ça pourrait être important… »_**

Ce fût donc sous le regard mi amusé mi interrogateur de Raven ainsi que le petit ricanement satisfait du blond que le fantôme aux yeux rouges osa déclarer, tout de même incrédule :

_- Votre tête me dit quelque chose. Raven, tu as raison pour une fois, j'avoue que la ressemblance est tout à fait saisissante. Dites, ne seriez-vous pas, par le plus grand des hasards, Jack Vessalius ?_

* * *

**Note de fin :**Merci à vous d'avoir lu, j'espère pouvoir vous publier la suite plus rapidement par la suite... enfin, si vous la voulez bien entendu :)

Autrement ... **_« Non, il faut que je le sache. J'ai la vague impression que ça pourrait être important… s'il vous plaiiiiiit, une petite reviewsur ce chapitre ? »  
_**

Sur ce, passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont cette joie, pour les autres, euuuh... passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit etc... :)

Kitsune-chama de retour pour vous chervir...


	5. Dream or Reality ? Parallel world

Coucou tout le monde, vous allez bien ?

Bon alors voilà, il doit être pas loin de 3:00 du mat' mais je ne dors pas. Aaaah, insomnie quand tu nous tiens ! XD

_**Note de**_ **_l'auteur:_** En route pour le chapitre 4 de cette fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire et galérer à le corriger haha  
J'ai tenté de corriger toutes les fautes mais vu l'heure tardive et l'état de mes yeux qui commencent à fatiguer il est possible que j'en ai oublié quelques unes, pardonnez moi, ô grands lecteurs que vous êtes ! Dans ce chapitre, le suspens commence à faire son apparition, pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire, je souhaite de tout coeur que vous passiez un bon moment à lire. J'espère aussi que vous n'aurez pas trop envie de me tuer à la fin de celui-ci si vous trouvez ce suspens insoutenable hehe. J'avoue que j'ai peut-être été un peu sadique avec vous sur ce coup là. Mais bon, je vous laisse seuls juges hein , Ce sera à vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite avant la fin des vancances ou non ;)

**_DISCLAIMER :_ **Noooooon, rien de rien. Noooooon, je ne possède rien... enfin si, juste l'idée de cette fic' et les quelques OC apparaissant dans ce chapitre XD  
TOUS les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI notre dieu à tous !

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment et que vous aurez (maybe ?) l'envie de reviewer (Oui, on peut toujours rêver ^^)

Enjoyyyyyyy ! :)

* * *

_Rêves_

_Je te vois t'accrochant aux rêves._  
_Triste et dur sera ton réveil,_  
_car poursuivant de faux soleils,_  
_en eux se desséchera ta sève._

_En toi tu sais vivre par cœur_  
_a force d'imagination._  
_Tristes et dures seront les heures_  
_te ramenant à la raison._

_Tu vas, t'inventant des images,_  
_inversant les réalités._  
_Triste et dur sera le voyage_  
_qui parfois vient te réveiller._

_Eh bien qu'il me soit triste et dur !_  
_Encore j'en veux payer le prix,_  
_et que mes rêves ne soient finis !_

_Par delà mes réveils, qu'ils durent ! ..._

_[Esther Granek, 1976]_

* * *

_**04 : Quand le **__**rêve éveillé devient de plus en plus étrange...**_

* * *

_- __T__rès bien, je compte sur toi, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Que ferais-je si tu n'étais pas là, tu as rendu un fier service à ce royaume en les recueillant dans votre demeure. Je compte sur toi, à toute à l'heure…_

En un claquement de doigts, il mit fin à la conversation. Se laissant glisser dans son siège, un sourire heureux vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Enfin, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce jour. L'oracle semblait ne pas s'être trompé, ils étaient pile dans les temps et c'était parfait. Les élus étaient enfin arrivés, apportant avec eux l'espoir de toute une nation aux bords de la guerre civile…

_**"Seul bémol, il semblerait qu'il faille tout leur expliquer. Aie, j'espère qu'ils voudront bien entendre ce que j'ai à leur dire..."**_

_- Dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour voir ça, tu aurais sûrement sauté de joie en cet instant précis. Tout va enfin pouvoir se jouer selon ta volonté, après tant d'années de misère, ton souhait sera bientôt exaucé, Rebecca. Bien, il est maintenant temps d'aller l'annoncer à tout le monde…_

Heureux de cette bonne nouvelle, l'homme se lève doucement de son fauteuil dans le but de faire circuler l'information. Cependant, alors qu'il atteint la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve, la fenêtre située derrière son bureau s'ouvre avec lenteur, presque sans aucun bruit. Pas le temps de réagir qu'une présence se fait déjà sentir dans son dos, inconnue, menaçante. Sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, l'homme le sait. Il sait que, comme toujours, alors qu'il pensait prendre de l'avance sur son ennemi juré, le Renard, une fois de plus, le tient en échec.

_- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis là, majesté. Le maître m'envoi afin de négocier avec vous._

_- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il viendrait si vite. Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens mon garçon, je n'aie nullement l'intention de négocier avec une fripouille de son espèce !_

_- Ah oui, en êtes-vous seulement certain ? La vie de vos filles vous importe donc si peu ? Très bien, si vous n'avez rien de plus à ajouter, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénients à ce que je prévienne mon supérieur qu'il peut dès maintenant mettre son plan a exécution... Sur ce, passez une bonne journée, votre altesse..._

L'espion du Renard avait bien insisté sur la dernière phrase, transmettant ainsi à son interlocuteur toute la haine et le mépris qu'il lui portait. Il s'apprêtait à franchir une nouvelle fois la fenêtre lorsque la voix mal assurée de son souverain l'interpella, désespérée.

_- A... attends ! Je suis prêt à négocier ! Qu'attends-tu de moi_ ?

Adossé contre la porte en bois massif de la bibliothèque, le roi regarde le messager de son ennemi droit dans les yeux, une lueur de défi animant son regard bicolore. Il avait raison, et il le savait. Dès que le sujet de ses filles avait été abordé, Samir Kurotenshi savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser ce que lui demanderait son adversaire. Parce qu'elles étaient tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher, une fois de plus, il se pliait à la volonté du Renard.

_- Bien, puisque vous semblez prêt à coopérer, discutons un peu, voulez-vous ?_

Déclara le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui, juste avant de lui asséner une myriade de coups que le souverain n'essaya même pas d'esquiver...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une ruelle sombre et malfamée des bas quartiers de la ville, trois hommes, les uns derrière les autres, en file indienne, se faufilent doucement…ou presque dans les entrailles de la ville, évitant le plus possible les lieux fréquentés. La discrétion n'ayant pas été leur fort quelques heures auparavant, l'homme blond ouvrant la marche avait donc décidé que silence et prudence seraient les mots d'ordre…

_- Franchement, êtes vous réellement sérieux ? Nous ?! Des élus sensés sauver ce monde dont nous ne connaissons même pas le nom ?! Sincèrement, les habitants de cette ville sont-ils tous aussi atteints ou c'est juste vous ? J'aimerais clairement savoir comment ce cher Raven et moi allons bien pouvoir venir à bout d'une menace dont nous ignorons tout, dans un pays qui nous est totalement étranger et dans lequel tous nos repères sont inexistants ?! De plus, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous serions prêts à nous battre pour une cause dont nous n'avons strictement rien à faire ?!_

_- Personnellement, je l'aurais formulé autrement mais dans l'ensemble c'est à peu près ça. Et puis d'abord, où allons-nous exactement ?_

Silence et prudence hein ?!... Cela faisait bien une demi heure qu'il devait supporter les jérémiades incessantes des deux hommes marchant à sa suite. Comment les avait-il convaincu de le suivre ? Il se le demandait encore, comment pouvait-on être aussi borné ? Même sa femme pourtant réputée pour sa douceur et sa diplomatie n'était pas parvenue à les calmer. Au contraire, ses paroles semblaient avoir eut un effet inverse sur les deux hommes qui, pris d'un rire nerveux, avaient commencés à débiter toutes sortes de choses comme quoi ils étaient dans une belle galère, qu'ils étaient forcément en train de rêver et qu'ils allaient bientôt se réveiller.

_- Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible !_ Avait murmuré Gil à son camarade lorsque celui-ci s'était présenté à Break qui, face à une telle annonce, avait écarquillé les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_- Et pourtant, au vu de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, force est de constater que non, ce n'est pas impossible..._ Fut tout ce que su dire le chapelier en réponse à son ami, tout aussi estomaqué et choqué que lui, si ce n'est plus. Rencontrer cette personne semblait absurde aux yeux des élus... du moins dans leur réalité en tout cas.

Une fois à peu près remis de leur choc, il avait bien fallut une heure au musicien pour convaincre ses "invités" afin que ceux-ci acceptent de le suivre jusqu'aux personnes les plus à même de leur en apprendre plus sur la présente situation plus que merdique dans laquelle nos deux amis se trouvaient...

Et ils en étaient là à présent de leur discussion, ou tout du moins, de leur dialogue de sourds. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui puisse déplaire au flûtiste, ce fût qu'on lui répéta les mêmes choses plus d'une dizaine de fois. Aussi, alors que Break entamait son ultime refrain de "Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici et je vous le montre bien afin que cette journée pourrie vous soit aussi insupportable qu'à moi", le jeune homme, blasé par tant de puérilité avait tout simplement décidé de l'ignorer. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui déplaise à Xerxes Break, c'est qu'on ne lui prête pas attention quand il parle, même si c'est pour répéter quinze fois la même chose, le chapelier aime qu'on l'écoute.

_**"Tout va bien mon vieux, calme toi. Respire. C'est ça, inspire, expire. Ne laisse pas la colère prendre le dessus, ne la laisse pas te dominer, engloutir toutes tes autres émotions. Ce calvaire sera bientôt finit. Il te faut juste les emmener au palais. Après ça tu pourras rentrer chez toi et savourer les bons petits plats préparés par ton adorable femme si charmante... inspire, expire... pfiouuuuu. Voilà, comme ça... Aaaaaaaah je vais l'étriper avant d'arriver c'est pas possible autrement ! Ce sale clown irascible ne peut pas se taire au moins deux minutes ?! On va finir par se faire remarquer !"**_

Continuant de marcher en accélérant quelque peu le pas cette fois-ci de peur d'être repéré, le jeune homme à présent aux bords de la crise de nerfs s'arrêta subitement puis, traînant avec lui ses « invités » jusque dans une impasse qu'il serait préférable de ne pas décrire…

_- Ecoutez-moi bien maintenant car je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois ! Je comprends vos interrogations et j'aimerais pouvoir vous donner plus de détails mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant de toute l'histoire, voilà pourquoi je vous emmène aux personnes qui seront le plus à même de vous aider en ce qui concerne la marche à suivre. __Alors suivez-moi et, s'il vous plait, soyez discret, par pitié, je suis sûr que l'on peut entendre vos jérémiades à l'autre bout de la ville ! Vous êtes arrivés dans ce pays sans rien connaitre ni de ce monde, ni de votre place dans celui-ci, je comprends tout à fait que cela puisse vous effrayer, tout est nouveau ici pour vous mais…._

Cependant, l'homme n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il fût coupé en plein milieu de sa tirade par un albinos des plus excédé qui, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton sur lequel on lui parlait, déclara :

_- Il n'y a pas de « Mais » qui tienne ! Je n'ai pas confiance en vous et ce n'est pas votre discours qui va nous convaincre ! Sans compter que vous n'avez pas hésité une seule seconde à nous endormir toute à l'heure, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous ne nous menez pas tout droit vers un guet- append ?! Raven, rappelle moi pourquoi tu étais convaincu qu'on devait le suivre déjà __?_

_- Hum, laissez moi réfléchir, le fait que si j'avais voulu vous piéger ou même vous tuer vous ne seriez déjà plus ni de ce monde-ci ni d'aucun autre d'ailleurs ?! Croyez moi que si j'avais eut le choix je vous aurais bien abandonné dans la dernière ruelle que nous venons de traverser, vous savez, cet endroit puant atrocement la mort et la misère et dans lequel vous n'auriez sûrement pas tenu plus de cinq minutes face aux villageois qui vous fixaient derrière leurs rideaux tout poisseux ?! Seulement voilà, j'ai des obligations et cela serait quelque peu problématique non seulement pour vous mais aussi pour moi si je vous laissais vous débrouiller tous seuls comme des grands. Alors maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de la fermer et me suivre bien gentiment ou je vous endors une seconde fois ! Le roi ne va pas nous attendre pendant cent-sept ans ! Est-ce clair ?!_

Comme pour confirmer ses dires et sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour vérifier que Break et Gilbert le suivait, le blondin déclara sarcastique :

_- Si j'étais vous je ne traînerais pas trop, je crois qu'on vous observe…_

Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence des plus mortels au plus grand bonheur d'un certain blond qui, s'il ne fit aucune remarque, ne fût pas peu fier d'avoir enfin réussi à clouer le bec des deux personnes à sa suite. Aussi, c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il aperçut devant lui se profiler le lieu de sa destination. Bientôt il pourrait rentrer chez lui, dans le calme apaisant de sa maison seulement brisé non pas par les jérémiades et les plaintes de deux boulets ingrats de surcroît mais par le doux tic-tac des horloges prenant le moindre centimètre carré de sa boutique. Il pourrait enfin rentrer, revoir le visage souriant de sa bien aimé lorsqu'elle l'accueillera devant la porte en lui souhaitant un « Bon retour à la maison mon chéri ». Courant à sa rencontre, il lui répondrait sur un ton des plus chaleureux un « Je suis rentré » pétillant de vie et de bonheur. Oui, aussitôt après avoir déposé les élus au palais, il pourrait la retrouver, la serrer dans ses bras et aussi savourer les bons petits plats qu'elle lui aura comme toujours préparé avec amour…

Tout à sa rêverie et souriant niaisement, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Aussi passa t-il pour le plus grand des imbéciles lorsque, continuant à marcher, il fonça droit dans un des gardes de l'armée royale.

_- Faites un peu attention où vous allez jeune homme ! Que venez-vous faire ici ? Son altesse est assez occupé en ce moment, peut-être pourriez vous repasser plus tard ?_

Ils étaient à présent aux pieds du tant redouté palais royal qui, contrairement à la ville dont les arbres et les fleurs tombaient en décrépitude et où tout semblait à la fois si solide et fragile en même temps avait un aspect assez futuriste.

_- Eh bien, j'aimerais voir sa majesté le roi, c'est assez important. Il m'a demandé de venir aussi rapidement que possible. Il m'a dit qu'il préviendrait sa garde de ma venue. _

Puis, pointant du doigt les deux hommes derrière lui…

_- Ce sont les élus, pouvons nous passer ?_

Jetant un regard méfiant en direction du musicien, les gardes finirent par fixer avec insistance les deux amis restés en retrait qui admiraient silencieusement la palais s'offrant à eux. Puis, après un temps plus ou moins long durant lequel le blondin commença à se sentir mal à l'aise...

_- Bien, je vois, vous pouvez passer, le roi vous attend depuis quelque temps déjà, il a hâte de pouvoir faire leur connaissance._

Le garde à présent souriant se tourne vers l'un de ses compagnons à qui il fait signe d'ouvrir les grandes portes donnant accès au palais…

Le palais en lui-même se composait d'un grand nombre de bâtiments qui, même si à première vue semblaient futuristes, n'en conservaient pas moins un charme quelque peu ancien, les pierres apparentes ainsi que les vitraux ornant le toit du bâtiment principal amplifiant la sensation de cocon chaleureux et familial sans pour autant paraître oppressant.

Pénétrant dans la grande cour du domaine, une multitude de questions jusqu'à présent refoulées assaillit l'esprit des deux compères qui, admirant distraitement le paysage autour d'eux, se regardent, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre des réponses qu'aucun des deux ne possède…

Qu'allait-on leur faire dans cet ensemble de bâtiments ressemblant plus à un labyrinthe qu'autre chose ? Quels rôles étaient-ils censés tenir alors qu'ils ne connaissaient rien de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ? Allaient-ils en apprendre plus sur leurs fameux rôles d'élus ayant le pouvoir de sauver le monde ? Et puis surtout, comment allaient-ils faire pour rentrer chez eux ? Y avait-il seulement un moyen ? Tant de questions sans réponses auxquelles personne jusqu'à présent n'avait pu les éclairer.

Tous deux perdus dans leurs interrogations, Raven et Break ne prêtèrent pas attention au chemin que le blondin leur fit emprunter, ni même aux magnifiques arbres jalonnant le dit chemin, offrant quelques petits coins d'ombre sous laquelle il devait sûrement faire bon s'abriter lors de chaudes journées d'été comme celles-ci.

Cependant, ils remarquèrent sans difficultés aucune la personne se tenant devant eux et qui semblait les attendre dans le grand jardin situé au bout de l'allée qu'ils venaient de franchir…

_- Ah, te voilà enfin, mon ami. Je t'attendais, comment vas-tu ? Je vois que tu as de la compagnie, sont-ce bien les deux personnes dont tu m'as toute à l'heure parlé ?_

**_"Ils ont l'air si perdus, les pauvres, il ne sera pas bien compliqué de les berner. J'espère que ces deux idiotes de princesses ne découvriront pas le pot aux roses..."_**

S'inclinant respectueusement, le Vessalius pose un genou à terre et une main sur la poitrine avant de déclarer d'une voix mélodieuse et solennelle :

_- Oui, votre altesse, ce sont eux. Je les ai trouvés ce matin même alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par une horde de villageois qui semblaient assez en colère. Cependant, il vous sera nécessaire de leur expliquer le pourquoi de leur présence ici ainsi que le rôle qu'ils ont en ce monde. Contrairement à ce que semblait affirmer l'oracle, ils ne sont au courant de rien et j'ai eut grand peine à les convaincre de bien vouloir m'accompagner au palais, ils sont assez méfiant et ce n'est pas un tort, par les temps qui courent…_

**_"Haha si seulement tu savais. Tu viens de me livrer sur un plateau d'argent les pires ennemis de mon maître..."_**

_- Je vois, merci de m'en avoir informé. Tu as rendu un immense service à notre peuple et ce, malgré tout ce que tu as enduré durant ces douze dernières années tu continues de me rester fidèle, merci infiniment. _

Puis, après un temps plus ou moins long…

_- Allons, relèves toi je te prie, pourquoi tant de civilités entre nous ? Nous nous connaissons depuis suffisamment longtemps…_

**_"Même si te voir ramper aux pieds de celui que tu pense être ton ami est assez agréable à voir, tu me dégoute..."_**

Le sourire que le roi afficha à cet instant était d'une telle sincérité qu'il en toucha Break et Raven restés en retrait. Cependant, cela n'affecta pas l'horloger qui, au lieu de sourire lui aussi, se renfrogna légèrement, un voile de tristesse s'installant dans son regard, voilant ses yeux qui devinrent plus sombres que jamais. Se relevant lentement comme demandé plus tôt, le jeune homme en baissant le regard demanda doucement d'une voix mélancolique emplit d'amertume:

_- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, il en va de l'avenir de ce monde. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, puis-je regagner ma maison, la colline ne se situe pas tout près et j'ai quelques obligations…._

Soupirant de manière imperceptible, le souverain, d'un signe de la main, autorisa son sujet à rentrer chez lui, sachant pertinemment à quel point chacune de ses visites au palais était éprouvantes pour lui, trop de souvenirs douloureux et plus ou moins récent remontant à la surface…

**_"Oui, c'est cela, rentre chez toi t'isoler dans ta maison à flanc de colline. En attendant, j'ai un rôle à tenir moi !"_**

_- Fais tout de même attention à toi sur le chemin, la route jusqu'à ta boutique n'est pas des plus courtes en effet. Merci encore pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Oz…_

Alors que le dit Oz s'en retournait doucement mais sûrement, refaisant le chemin à l'envers et laissant les deux élus en compagnie du roi, le chapelier et Gil se figèrent. Malgré le fait qu'ils sachent pertinemment l'identité du blondin, le choc était toujours le même à l'entente de ce nom. Oz. Il y avait aussi un Oz dans ce monde. Avait-il un lien avec le garçon qu'ils connaissaient ou bien était-ce le Oz de leur monde ayant disparu depuis environ huit années à présent ? Si tel était le cas, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas reconnus ? Et que seraient devenus ses souvenirs de leurs monde si jamais il s'agissait bien de leur Oz ? Cet homme était-il un alter-ego ou bien Raven et Break nageaient-ils en plein délire ? Les deux compères n'eurent cependant pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps que déjà le roi les sortis de leur léthargie, faisant asseoir ses invités avant de se présenter humblement :

_- Bien, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, mon nom est Samir Kurotenshi et je suis le roi de ce pays. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le royaume d'Abyss…_

* * *

**Note de fin :** OUI, je termine ce chapitre sur un suspens ! Je suis une sadique mais rassurez-vous, cela ne fait que commencer ! :) Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ou autres, je suis sûre que votre esprit fourmille de questions... du moins, je l'espère... mouahahaha :P

Sur ce, passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)

Kitsune-chama pour vous servir...


End file.
